No better time
by Tamashi Horo
Summary: All it takes is one drunken night to turn your world upside down, This is something Alvin finds out the hard way


No better time

* * *

Hey guys, I'm back again with my darling boyfriend.

This is another AATC Fan Fiction Brought to you by Nico: P

Yes, this is another Alvinor because THERE AREN'T ENOUGH OF THEM

I am gonna try and make this a bit more intense

Anyway, I don't own AATC and neither does my boyfriend

Rated: T For now [It may change later]

Enjoy and don't forget to drop me a review

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my phone vibrating on my bedside table, the sound echoed loudly in the dark room. I sleepily grabbed my phone from its resting place, my eyes barely focusing on the caller Id

'What's Ellie doing calling me at…..' I checked the time as I thought to myself 'Midnight, Seriously'

I flipped my phone open, pressing the green button to answer

"Hello?" I croaked out

"Alvin… Can you come get me" I heard her slur out, she was drunk

I let out a deep sigh, swinging my legs to the side of the bed. I used my free hand to find a t-shirt and or my hoodie

"Where are you Ellie?" I ask, finally locating my shirt

"I'm at…uh Missy's party" her words became more slurred, making it difficult to understand her

"I'll see you in 15 minutes, try and stay outta trouble"

I hung up the phone, opening my nightstand draw to fish out my car keys

"Another night to play designated driver for somebody" I said to myself, standing up from my bed

I made my way out of my room, moving down the stairs quietly so as not to wake my family. This of course failed, as I ran into Theodore as he exited the kitchen

"Alvin? Where are you going?" He asked, taking a sip at the warm milk. He was 15 and still had nightmares, I could always tell because he drank warm milk after having a nightmare

"I need to pick up a friend, I'll be back so don't worry" I said, quickly reassuring him

"Brittany making you play designated driver again?" He asked. I didn't have the heart to tell him who I was picking up

"I'll be back soon" I said, ruffling his hair with a smile

He smiled back before heading upstairs and I quickly made my way out to my car

I stood by the cherry red Camaro, the rain drenching me quickly as I climbed into my car

* * *

The next morning

* * *

I rolled onto my stomach, my back cracking slightly with the movement. I almost drifted back to sleep but a voice next to me woke me up instantly

"Don't do that, you'll get arthritis" The familiar voice sound, causing me to turn my head

Lying next to me was Eleanor, only a thin sheet covering her naked body. What happened next may have been cliché but what can you do. I bolted out of bed, using a pillow to cover myself. I felt my cheeks heat up as I blushed fiercely

It took a few seconds for it to click in Eleanor's mind but she too bolted out of bed, using the sheet to cover herself

"Uhm… Hi" I said softly, my cheeks still bright red

"Hi" she replied back

"Intelligent conversation huh" I joked, scoring a frown from Eleanor

"This is serious Alvin" She scolded me in her motherly voice

"Sorry" I apologised quickly

"Last night we…" she said, trailing off

"Yeah" I replied meekly

"We can't tell Theodore or Brittany" She said, quickly gathering up her clothes

"I understand Theodore but I'm sure Brittany won't care" I responded with a puzzled look

"Just please, don't say anything" She almost pleaded

"Ok, this will be our secret" I smiled at her, kissing her on the forehead

* * *

Three months later

* * *

I sat in my room tuning my guitar when a knock came at my door. I told them to come in, expecting it to be one of my brothers or Dave

"Alvin?" I heard Eleanor's voice, causing me to freeze up

We hadn't really spoken to each other since that night. The air between us was awkward as hell; we barely managed to hide it from our siblings

"What's up Ellie" I said, trying to break the tension

"We need to talk" She spoke in a serious tone, making me gulp air

"About what?" I ask, dreading what I most possibly is

My worst fears came true

"I'm pregnant" she said, with a straight face

What happened next, I'm not proud of. I kind of fainted


End file.
